They Need Each Other
by bluecinderella4
Summary: For minilikescoffee's couples songfic challenge. Song is Need You Now by Lady Antebellum, pairing is Bade. Rated T for teenage drinking and angst


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, or else I wouldn't be sitting her on my butt writing for fanfiction, I'd be writing professionally. **_**Victorious **_**belongs to Dan Schneider and the songs are Lady Antebellum**

**This is for minilikescoffee's couple's songfic challenge. I'm doing a popular Lady Antebellum song for all of the couples (Bade, Tandre, and Cabbie)**

**First up, Bade. The plot of this is Beck and Jade have broken up again and they're convincing themselves they don't need each other in their lives. This is so not what I'm used to. This is more angsty, but still ends happier.**

**Song: Need You Know**

**Please enjoy, or at least tolerate.**

* * *

><p><em>Picture perfect memories<br>Scattered all around the floor  
>Reaching for the phone 'cause<br>I can't fight it anymore_

Jade West wasn't one to admit that she kept scrapbooks of precious moments and memories of her and Beck. She did this after discovering her mother scrapbooked photos of her and her ex-husband before the divorce. Jade was trying to outdo her mother in pictures, as if to prove her relationship with Beck wasn't doomed to fail like her parents' relationship did.

But it had.

What drove her and Beck apart? Most likely her jealousy (but she wasn't one to admit anything was her fault), her pessimism, her mannerisms, any of her 'isms' really. Her stubbornness maybe could have been a contributing factor. Perhaps the fact that she tried not to be vulnerable added to it to. Jade always wanted to be right, but was again too stubborn to accept the fact that she drove Beck away from her. She wasn't sure why she was blaming herself when she usually blamed Beck or someone else (such as Tori Vega).

Jade's cell phone sat on the floor near one of the scrapbooks. It wasn't ringing, nor it wasn't vibrating, and she just knew he wasn't going to call.

But she wanted him to.

Jade didn't want to have to be the one to call him and admit that she was wrong. The more 'girly' part of her (as Cat suggested was hidden somewhere deep inside of Jade's tough exterior) wanted Beck to be the gentleman and make the first move.

_**And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>**__For me it happens all the time_

Jade sat there staring at the photographic memories, glancing at her phone from time to time. She hadn't eaten, she hadn't showered, Jade just didn't want to think for herself right now…

…when all she could think about was Beck and if Beck was thinking about her.

"Jade," her mother knocked on Jade's bedroom door. "Honey, it's past 1:00 in the morning and you have school later."

"Eat me," Jade retorted back.

"I know this breakup is hard, sweetie, but-"

"Mom," Jade glared at her mother, "piss off."

Mrs. West sighed and gave her daughter the space she wanted. "I just want you to get some sleep."

"And I want you to lose a few pounds, but I don't see that happening." Mrs. West shut the door and went to her bedroom. Jade scoffed at her mother. "What does she know about holding on to a man?" And then Jade did something out of the ordinary, she swooned. "God," she tried to fight back tears, "I miss the way Beck held me."

Jade glanced at the phone. Who else besides Beck could she call? She was driving the ones she loved (or at least tolerated) away from her just as she had done with Beck. Still, her phone was beckoning her. "I'm not gonna call him! I don't need him!" She said that as she pulled her hand away from her phone on more than one occasion.

_**It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now**_  
><em><strong>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't know how<br>I can do without  
>I just need you now<strong>_

…

**Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>In the way you did before<strong>

Beck Oliver couldn't resist whiskey's temptation. His sober parents had a bar in their basement to entertain their party loving friends with and that basement bar was NOT for Beck or his younger siblings. But one night, he just couldn't resist. He snuck into the basement, and took some whiskey and shot-glasses to his RV.

Beck lay on the bed in the RV drinking another shot and staring at the door. He remembered the times when he was enjoying quiet times to himself and Jade would just barge in- usually angry or miffed looking- no matter what time it was. But every time he looked at the door, she just wouldn't enter.**  
><strong>

_**And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<strong>_  
><strong>For me it happens all the time<strong>

"I'm better off without her," Beck tried to assure himself. With the exception of drinking the whiskey his parents bought for "adult" parties, Beck was more relaxed, he was making decisions based on what he wanted for himself, he could keep things private now, there was now a sense of freedom he hadn't experienced in a while…

…and he hated it.

All he could think of was Jade. What was she doing? Was she thinking of him as he was thinking of her? Would she resort to desperate measures like cutting herself (God knew she loved scissors)? Or was she really better off without him in her life and that was why she was staying away from him?

He looked at the clock on his cell phone, 1:15 in the morning. It was now Monday and he did have school later, but chances are he might have a hangover from drinking those shots of whiskey. Knowing Jade, she probably wouldn't be in school later; she hadn't been in school since they broke up.

He knew Jade was the fight instigator, but when she brought up him giving Tori a "thank you and goodbye" kiss on the cheek, he didn't try to avoid the subject and side with her. Beck continued on and both of them had said things that couldn't be taken back. The next thing they knew, _he_ had broken up with her.

A decision he regretted.

_**It's a quarter after one  
>I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<br>And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now**_

…

**Whoa, whoa  
><strong>_**Guess I'd rather hurt  
>Than feel nothing at all<strong>_

Jade and Beck tried to convince themselves they didn't need their respective partner in their lives. Both of them had flaws, yes, and both of them just refused to try to get back with each other.

They had a different way of dealing with the pain. Beck drank his parent's whiskey, and Jade locked herself in her room not taking care of herself. While Jade refused to talk to anybody, Beck just wouldn't talk to Jade. He carried on with life thinking things would get better without Jade. However at the end of the day, Beck couldn't get Jade off his mind, and memories of Beck plagued Jade's thoughts.

For the next five days, Beck would glance at every door at every chance he got just waiting for her to barge in and at least scream at him. Every time she didn't appear, he felt himself reaching for a drink, even if it wasn't there.

Jade on the other hand had had enough. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about Beck and how happy she was with him. She glanced at the drawer of her dresser where she hid the sharp scissors from her mom. Jade opened the drawer, picked up the scissors, and sneaked off to the bathroom with her cell phone. She decided to wait another ten minutes in case he called…he didn't. As she stood at the mirror, she looked at the time on her cell phone. "Quarter past one Saturday the twenty-first," she muttered to herself. She stared at herself in the mirror one last time before picking up the scissors.

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
><em>**And I said I wouldn't call  
>But I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now**_  
><em>_**And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now**_**  
><strong>_**I just need you now**_

Beck was hung over when his phone blared on Saturday at ten in the morning. "What?"

"Beck!" Cat was on the other end and she sounded worried. "Beck, I'm scared."

"What's wrong?"

"There's an ambulance at her house…" Cat started hyperventilating as she stood in front of Jade's house.

"Cat, what are you trying to say? Whose house?"

Robbie was beside Cat and took the phone from her. "Something's wrong with Jade," he finished for her, "it looks pretty bad. The ambulance guys just put her in. You better get to the hospital, and fast."

Nothing else mattered now; it didn't matter that Beck and Jade weren't together, it didn't matter that they weren't speaking to each other, it didn't matter that Beck was drunk. Beck got into his truck and drove off to the hospital.

The waiting was the hard part. Beck sat for what seemed like an eternity in the waiting room with his friends. The only thing he stared at was the floor.

"Excuse me," a nurse entered the waiting room, "is there a Beck Oliver here?" Beck looked up at the nurse. "Jade wants to see you."

…

Beck entered Jade's room. Jade was sitting slightly upright. "I had a feeling you'd be here," she had a slight smile.

"The nurse told me what was going on," Beck sat on the bed with her. "I had the suspicion you'd try to cut yourself. What the hell were you thinking? You almost died today!"

"Since when do you drink?" Jade changed the subject, not wanting herself to be the negative focus.

"How can you tell?"

"You look like crap, and you can smell alcohol on your breath."

"Yeah, I have been drinking."

"Since when?"

"Since you locked yourself in your room and haven't talked to me." Jade had no response. Beck sighed, "I'm sorry for that kiss between me and Tori, even if it was on the cheek."

"And…" Jade wasn't looking at him

Things were appearing to be back to normal between them. "And I'm sorry I didn't call you first."

Jade groaned. "And I'm kind of sorry I didn't barge into your RV and force you to kiss me. Noticed I said KIND OF; this doesn't mean I'm sorry or that I wanted to just barge into your RV whenever I felt like it."

"I wish you would have."

"You have to make the first move, Beck! Dammit, I can't do everything!"

"You're right, I'm sorry." Beck found himself chuckling. Things were back to normal. Jade was being stubborn and wanting to be right, and Beck was going along with whatever she wanted. He noticed Jade looking away from him. "What's wrong?"

Jade looked into his eyes. "You didn't mean what you said to me when we broke up?" Beck's eyes met hers, tears were in them now. "That you never loved me." This was the vulnerable side to Jade he had rarely seen.

"I was angry, we both were. You know we didn't mean any of the things we said to each other."

Jade flashed a smile as Beck wiped away her tears. "So you love me again?"

Beck gave her a kiss. "Who said I stopped?"

The clock on the hospital wall indicated it was 1:15 in the afternoon when Beck and Jade officially rekindled their relationship in their own way. No matter how many times they broke up and tried to convince each other they didn't need each other…

…they need each other.

_Oh baby, I need you now_

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that. If you have a question about the lyrics, I copied them from previous files on my computer. Hillary's solo parts were in italic, Charles' solo parts were bold, and when they both sang it was bold italic so if that confused anyone, here's the explanation.<strong>

**So I'm debating which one to put up next? Should I put up Tandre or Cabbie? I'm letting it be your call, but I'm not going to tell you which song goes with which couple. But all in all, was this one okay?**


End file.
